Helping Others
by BookNerd93
Summary: Bella had her family always by her side but when she went to school no one was there for her, they hated her and she hated them. until she had to baby sit Edward's younger brothers which means she had to see him everyday What will happen?, Will this hate continue? or what?. #Bullying #Humans
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first attempt to write a story so I hope you will like it …. I DON'T OWN Twilight or any of its characters … **

**This is an Edward and Bella Story I really wish I get some reviews I aslo don't mind bad reviews too and please tell me about anything that I did wrong while writing.**

**PS : I don't have a beta so this is all me without any help ...**

Chapter 1

BOV

To wake up at seven am in the morning just to go to school of course sucks and what sucks more is when you sleep the night before at three am. I was a person who do not sleep and if I do it is for three hours I could not imagine my life sleeping more than six hours maybe when I was younger I slept more but when I turned thirteen, insomnia started and I just stopped sleeping normally.

Back then, I was 16 years old who hated school and especially the students. I was not an outgoing person I liked to stay home and just read , reading helped me to get away from people and that's why I still like it, plus it took me to a complete new world and my imagination expand from the moment I start reading.

I went to the bathroom to get dressed I looked at myself in the mirror and realized the black circles under my eyes. I hate applying makeup on my face, I never liked it. I had pretty brown hair that falls down to my waist, I normally do it as a bun it's more practical. I grabbed a sweatshirt from the closet, my closet was filled with sweatshirts which I probably used daily when it was winter time.

"Bella, did you wake up? You're late."

"Yes dad, I'll be down in a minute."

My dad is an amazing dad; he was always there for me. Dad and mom got married when they were twenty-one, they fill in love, got married and a year later I was born. They know me so well but they didn't know what was going on in my school, how much hatred I got. They knew I always got great grades and that's it. I went down stairs and watched Riley eating his meal. Riley was my cat, my dad and mom got him when I turned fourteen.

"Good Morning." I said while kissing my dad's and mom's cheek. "Hey Riley" I smiled while stroking his neck; he continued eating and did not even acknowledge my presence.

"I might stay late at school I need to study their." I said smiling at them.

"Sure honey but be careful." She said pointing the knife that she was holding at me, "Of course mom".

"Bella, are you ready?" Dad said

"Yes, Bye mom."

"Bye guys love you both."

"Us too mom." I said giggling at my mom, this dialogue always happened in the morning.

My dad drove me to school, I knew how to drive but I was actually not in the mood to drive, in school anyone who turned 16 the next day they would come with their brand new cars. I was really happy that only 1 month left for school and summer will be great I have a good feeling about it. I started putting my unnecessary books in the locket when I heard one of the idiots speaking directly to me.

"Good morning Bella, are you going to sit alone again today?, Oh right YOU ALWAYS SIT ALONE , WEIRDO." Mike said laughing. I turned and looked at him "Well it's better than sitting with a bunch of assholes" I said smiling back at him. I turned my back to him and started walking I heard someone saying "You Wish". I just rolled my eyes, he was so stupid. The students always made fun of me, but I was getting used to it.

I was on my way to Mr Jenks class, it was the only subject that I loved from all the classes it was English, I really love it. I sat near the window and watched none other than Edward Cullen entering the room and the only seat that was available was beside me, damn it.

Edward Cullen was the most popular person in this school, he has green eyes, brown hair which I totally love, he actually hated me for no good reason but it was the same relationship, he hated me, I hated him, easy. He has a twin troubled sister, Alice and two younger twins, Lily and Sam, they were 6 years old, I had only seen Alice, since she is in the same school as me. My Dad knows Edward's dad because they were childhood friends, my mom totally hated Edward's mother, she always said she was a bad mother, I never saw her at that time, so I don't like judging people before meeting them.

Edward sat next to me pulling out his books, he turned to face me. I waited to see what he was going to say, I hopped for something good to come out of his mouth but I had hopped for the wrong thing.

"What a way to start a day" he said looking at me.

"What the hell does that mean?" I said frowning at him.

"None of your business, Bella. Stupid name" He said snapping out at me then lowering his voice. The thing was that I could really hear him, idiot. He was beside me after all.

"Good morning Class". Mr Jenks said smiling

Nope, not a good morning at all.

**So what do you thing guys ?, should i continue or should i stop? please tell me your opinion guys ... the best is yet to come so please review and tell me what you think about it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is it GUYS second chapter ….****.** I noticed that I got just 2 reviews which means I suck but thanks guys :P I really appreciate it.

**PS:****I DON'T OWN Twilight or any of its characters** #JustSaying

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Jenks class was interesting but I spent half of the time thinking about the idiot sitting next to me. Later that day the classes were boring especially math. When it was lunch time I sat alone in the corner without people noticing me. I pulled my diary and started writing; I prefer writing my feelings in a diary than telling them to someone. Since I had no friends, my diary was my best friend, but sometimes I wished their was someone to give me advises.

After ten minutes I grabbed my diary and decided to go to my locker before the lunch break is over. I noticed someone staring at me and somehow there was no noise. I turned around quickly to look back, I saw Mike with his friends surrounding him, I looked around the lunch room and saw everyone looking directly at me as if they knew something big was about to happen. I took a deep breath and prayed nothing bad will happen.

"Lonely Bella. Since summer is coming soon, we want to have fun and the only fun we can have is by making fun of YOU". Mike declared his statement in front of the students.

"What do you want from me?" I said lowering my voice and clenching my fists while holding my bag in the other hand.

"Ohhhh we don't want anything from you, we just want to have fun and laugh." I was about to say something when I saw him getting in front of me, I took a step back and in a second I saw his orange juice thrown at me. I heard the students laughing at me and I was actually shocked because this had never happened. I felt tears in my eyes and I just couldn't stay any longer. I moved away from him and started running towards the bathroom and I could still hear them laughing.

I entered the bathroom and looked at myself in front of the mirror. I looked pathetic and ugly no wonder why people made fun of me, I took a napkin and started removing some of the orange juice spots but it didn't work so I decided to skip the classes and just go home. The world will be better without me.

When I got home the first question my mom said "What happened to you honey?"

"Nothing mom, I accidentally spilled my juice on my sweatshirt, it's nothing big"

"Okay then why did you leave soon?, you said you wanted to stay late and study there, Did someone bother you at school ?." She said with worried voice.

"Gosh mom please enough with the questions" I snapped at my mother and later said "I'm sorry mom please just drop it" I said pleading for her to stop asking questions and then immediately hugged her.

"I'm going upstairs. Call me when dad gets back"

I went upstairs, changed my outfit and started doing my homework. I thought it was a good way to escape what had happened to me early that day but it didn't work. I was about to finish my math homework when my mom yelled at me to come down.

I went down and saw Riley looking at me as if wondering where I was all day. I grabbed him and started playing with him.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey dad, how was your day?" I said smiling like it was the best day ever.

"Good" he said smiling and I could notice some big news he wanted to share with us, I wondered what it was. "Dinner is ready guys", I went to put some food for Riley and then sat next to mom.

"Bella I want to ask you a favor" dad said clearing his throat.

"Of course dad, anything" I said smiling at my dad.

"You know the Cullen's right?, so I work with Carlisle and he is in desperate need for a babysitter this summer and next week actually o help him with his two younger kids"

"So…." I said waiting for what he is going to say. "I actually recommended you" he said looking straight at me.

"What?, Why me dad?" I said standing and snapping at him. Now I have to deal with the entire family, I had Edward hating me and now dad wanted me to kill myself.

"Charlie why did you do that?, you know I don't like Esme and she knows that too. She may hurt Bella".

"Guys please, he is my friend and I will do anything for him, please Bella do it for me. It's just for the summer and then that's it". He said

"DAD, summer means three months; I wanted to relax this summer not to stress myself".

"Please Bella just think about it and then tell me your answer". I looked at my dad and saw him how badly he wanted me to do it, they never asked me something this hard to do and I would die for my family. Yes I got mad because he asked me a simple question but he did not know anything about what is going on in school.

"Okay I'll do it, just for you". I said smiling but inside I was burning because I didn't want this. I saw dad standing and then came to hug me. "Thanks Bella"

"Charlie can I talk to you alone in the living room." my mom said and I could feel her anger from her voice.

"Mom its okay, Esme will not do anything bad to me and if she did I'll tell you".

"I'm going upstairs to sleep, good night guys" I said smiling, I saw Riley following me to my room. I finished my math homework then opened my diary and wrote what happened that day. I cried while writing it and cried for what was going to happen in the future and how much I was going to suffer.

**How was it? … Tell me what you think and PLEASE REVIEW … How should I know if it is good or not ? That's why you should check and tell me what you think about it. I'll update next week :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. Please review again and tell me your opinions. You can ask any questions if you want and I will answer them all :D I DON'T OWN Twilight or any of its characters … #JustSaying**

Chapter 3

My mother was still pretty pissed at my dad in the morning, I could see her frowning and angry so I kept my mouth shut, I still couldn't stand the idea of doing it but I was going to do it for dad, I wondered if Edward knew about it because If he knew he will defiantly freak out.

I went to school as always and I could feel the students staring at me, I acted like nothing had happened yesterday and I tried to stay away from Mike and his friends.

When it was lunch time I went to the bathroom and decided to eat my food there, so nobody would bother me, until I heard a person coming in, I got scared so I stopped eating and held my breath because if they knew I was there, they would tell the others.

"Did you see Bella's face yesterday? it was priceless, OMG I laughed so hard." Lauren said laughing at me.

"YES, Mike should do this more, he was right when he said we need fun in this school, by the way I didn't see Bella today at lunch anyways she can't hide all the time." Tanya said giggling.

Tanya was a beautiful blonde girl who always thinks about herself in addition to that she could get any guy she wanted and she was currently dating Edward, I hated her so much because she was the one who invented stories about me and spread them to her friends.

One time I came to school early and of course she was there with her brand new Ferrari car, I caught a glimpse of her talking to Edward and suddenly she noticed I was watching her, later when Edward left she came in front of me and started yelling saying, "You will never have a guy who will love you or even look at you because you are pathetic and weird". Of course I didn't say anything back because she was right like always.

Lauren and Tanya left the bathroom so I quickly grabbed my tray and left the bathroom. I was on my way to return the tray when I noticed Edward having an argue with Tanya.

"I'm sorry Edward." Tanya said leaning against him and putting her hands on his chest, she was about to say something when Edward grabbed her arm and yanked it away saying, "leave me the fuck alone Tanya."

Edward walked past me fast and angry. Tanya spotted me but I immediately escaped and returned the tray. I went to my locker to get my notebook, I closed it and heard the bell ringing, I turned and saw Alice leaning against her locker talking to Tanya about Jasper. I decided to go to the class when someone bumped in to me hard causing me to fall down on my knees, suddenly without thinking my hand went to my knees and I screamed out loud because of the impact but slowly relaxed after a minute.

"Jesus, Bella are you okay? Shit." I looked up and saw Edward looking straight into my eyes.

"Woooow Edward hitting a girl really?, Nice move". Mike said smirking.

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't do anything to her I just didn't see her standing there". Edward said explaining what happened to his pal.

I slowly stood up and started pulling my books from the ground. "Bella I'm talking to you, at least answer me yes or no, are you okay?" Edward said with a worried voice.

"Why the fuck would you care if I was okay or not?" I said yelling and shooting daggers at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?, it was just a question." after a moment he said, "you know what, you are right I don't care." he said grabbing Mike and Leaving the hall way.

After the humiliation that people had witnessed I walked to my English class and when I entered, I saw Edward staring at me. I ignored him and sat next to Angela.

I received a call from dad when I finished school saying Mr Cullen and Mrs Cullen are waiting for me at their house, I didn't want to go but I had to and I prayed Edward would not be there.

That day I came with my dad's truck, so that explained why he forced me to take it today. I pulled the car in front of the Cullen's house, it was the first time I came to their house or you could call it a palace. I stepped out and took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hello Bella, how are you?." Carlisle said smiling. I knew Carlisle From a long time, he always came to our house alone each holiday and he would give us gifts like we were his family.

"Come in, I'll be back in a minute, the living room is on the left. I'm going to call Esme down."

I entered the house and looked at the furniture; I slowly sat down on the couch and looked around the living room, admiring every corner. I was in the middle of staring at the fabric of the couch when someone entered the room. I looked up and saw a woman with a black dress, black heels and long brown hair which was perfect on her.

I immediately stood up and extend my hand "hello" I said smiling.

"Hello, I'm Esme. Nice to meet you Bella." she said frowning and I could see that she was not comfortable at all, I realized she didn't shook my hand so I retreated my hand and stood still.

Carlisle and Esme sat on the opposite couch, Carlisle told me about their children and how they are in desperate need for a babysitter. Esme didn't say anything she just sat there like a fucking statue.

"So Bella do you agree?". Carlisle said smiling and looking for an answer.

"Yeah sure Carlisle, I'll do anything for you." I emphasized YOU so Esme would know I was only doing this for Carlisle.

I heard someone coming down and I saw Edward entering the living room he looked at us, trying to understand what was happening and yelled at me "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

OH SHIT...

**SO …. How was it? REVIEW so I could know :P … I'll update the next chapter next week :D .**

**Follow me on twitter: BookNerd93**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back, thanks for the people who reviewed, I'm actually writing this for you to enjoy reading it and please review again if you want and I will answer questions if you have any.**

**PS: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters plus I'm going to write in Bella's POV because I think it the best thing to do and I don't have any beta.**

Chapter 4

Let's just say that I was totally screwed, I didn't know it was Edward coming down I thought it was his younger brothers since I have to meet them. When he stepped in the living room I immediately stood and stared at him, his eyes were full with anger and mixed emotions that I have no idea what it was, but I knew it was bad. He started pointing at me and I knew at that exact moment, they have not told Edward anything, probably they told him that they are getting a new babysitter but not me.

"Can someone fucking answer me, I need an explanation why is the freak in our house?" Edward said looking at his parents, so he can understand what is happening.

"Edward, you have no right to talk to us with this language in this house, especially I front of a guest." Carlisle said raising his voice and I felt he just saw red.

"You call her a guest, very funny." Edward said it in a sarcastic way and continued. "Is this a meeting that I don't know about?, because if it is, I think I should be part of it." Edward said crossing his arms.

"Edward I actually did not want any of this, but your dad insisted on Bella to babysit your younger brothers." Esme said innocently, I was actually shocked by her statement.

Edward was about to say something and I could see him unfolding his hands when Carlisle said, "listen Edward whether you like it or not, I am hiring Bella to babysit your younger brothers and we will talk about this later."

I felt uncomfortable just standing there so I only looked at Carlisle and said, "Carlisle I should probably go, you gave me all the details I need and tomorrow I will go and pick Lily and Sam from school."

"Okay Bella, I will tell them today, thanks Bella." Carlisle said sincerely.

I walked out of the living room, Edward and I made an eye contact then he looked away and went up to his room. I left the Cullen's house and when I got back home, I saw my mom sitting reading "Men Are from Mars, Women Are from Venus" .

"Hey mom." I said smiling and putting my bag on the ground.

"Hey honey, so what happened?" Mom asked laying her book on the table.

I sat next to her on the couch, placed my head on her lap and she instantly started stroking my hair. I hesitated and said, "It was good, I will start tomorrow".

"Mom, why do you hate Esme?" I blurted the question out loud then closed my eyes because this was not the way I wanted to her.

"Well honey I don't hate her, I just don't like her." My mom stopped for a second, took a deep breath then said," I cannot tell you the reason today, but maybe one day I will." She said smiling down at me. Right now thousands of questions started to come to my mind, but none of them had an answer, maybe one day mom will tell me exactly what happened.

I went to sleep late as always, but I was awaken by the same dream that has chased me for 2 years, I did not sleep that night, I stayed wide awake and I knew if I went to sleep again, bad dreams will come to chase me and especially the one I'm always praying that it will go away one day.

The dream always takes place in a dark room and someone holding their bare hands around my neck, trying to choke me; however, I always wake up and do not know what will happen next. I went to the bathroom; it was a good thing that I have my bathroom inside my room, that way my parents will not feel something is wrong.

I washed my face and I could see the horror in my eyes each time I wake up from the dream. I need to take sleeping pills, I know I don't want the dream to come again but I feel so tired and this is getting ridiculous ;in addition to that, I need something that take the pain away. I'll probably see some pills in my mom's bathroom tomorrow.

I did my homework then went to Google about ways that help people to go to sleep faster and I found the most stupid ways ever, I saw that exercising and eating can help, but my eyes caught something interesting and I actually laughed about it, it said "Solve Problems in Your Sleep". I have so many problems that none of them could be fixed. I decided that I should go and read one of my favorite stories; I grabbed my "Speak" novel and started reading it again.

The next morning I went to school, it was a normal day; I tried my best to stay away from Edward. I saw Alice looking directly at me; I guess she got the news. Nothing bad happened and when school finished I went to pick Sam and Lily. Carlisle told me that Edward or sometimes Alice drive them to school, so I only have to pick them up after school finish.

The school was not far from ours it was a ten minutes' drive, I stood there waiting for the kids to come out when I felt a lot of parents staring at me, the bell rang and a lot of kids came out of the door really excited and running toward their parents.

I have seen Sam and Lily before; I actually remember them pretty well. Whenever Carlisle come to our house he always display pictures of them so I cannot forget them. I saw Sam and Lily looking around trying to find me, I think they have never seen me before. I walked and approached them

"Hey guys, I'm Bella." I said smiling at them, I got down to their level and looked at them. They were so cute I could actually eat them. Lily and Sam had the same colour eyes as Edward, and both of them had brown hair.

"Hey Bella, My dad told us about you, you look pwtty." Lily said touching my face.

"Oh thanks Lily, you look pretty too." I said smiling then taking her hand and hugging her.

"I'm Sam, the older brother and this is my sister Lily, the younger one." Sam said in a serious tone and he later extended his hand, I shook his hand and smiled back at him.

Lily turned to face him and said, "You are just olderer by a minute". I did not want to laugh when Lily said olderer but I smiled at both of them and said, "Okay guys how about we go to your house and eat something."

"Yay, I'm weally hungwy." Lily said smiling. I went to the car and started driving to their house, I learned a lot from them in the fifteen minutes' drive; let's just say that they actually explained how they live each day, their likes, dislikes and other stuff that is not important. I just hoped that if I saw Edward today, everything will be fine.

**How was it? If you liked it or not please review and tell me your opinion …. Thanks again and I wanted to tell you I'm writing a one shot story about Christmas. #justSaying.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it guys.**

**PS: This story will be in Bella's point of view and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters …. ENJOY IT and review **

Chapter 5

BPOV

I entered the house and it seems nobody has arrived yet. I wondered why Edward or Alice had not arrived; we finish at the same time. Lily instantly grabbed my hand and started pulling me to go check her room while Sam planned to go to the kitchen.

Lily's bedroom was beautiful. I imagined a girl in her age is untidy but what I saw shocked me, the bed was huge and the carpet was so clean that in any minute it would shine.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked staring up at me.

"It's beautiful Lily, the room is fascinating."

"Yup, I know." Lily said smiling then started to change her cloths.

"Are you going to play with me after I finish my homewok?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah sure, honey."

Lily and Seth weren't loud and noisy; both of them were calm and intelligent. Lily later told me that she normally would not study with Seth and each of them would study separately, I asked her why and she said that her mother said it was a rule. I thought about it and I decided that I will get tired moving from one room to another plus I have my own studies. We were sitting in her little library which was filled with pink and white tables and chairs. I actually didn't know where we were going to study but she directed me to another room in her room.

"You know what Lily? Today you will study with Sam." I said happily but then noticed Lily frowning.

"What's wrong honey?" I said leaning to her.

"My mom will get mad at you, you will be in twouble and I don't want that because I don't want you fiyad." Lily said looking at her lap.

"Oh Lily I promise you I will not get fired." I said smiling at her.

"Pwomise." She said and I immediately held my pinky hand and said, "Pinky promise."

Seth later joined us and both of them seemed doing well in their studies. I noticed when Sam didn't know how to answer a question he would start shifting from left to right and that made Lily really angry; however, Lily would start moving her legs. It was funny and cute at the same time.

I was in the middle of explaining to them about math when I heard footsteps coming from the stairs. "Seth, Lily, Where are you?" Edward said in a worried voice. Both of them chanted "here".

Edward entered the room smiling at Sam and Lily but when he saw me, he immediately frowned. Lily left her seat quickly and went to hug Edward while Sam waved his hand at Edward.

"Hey sis, how are you?' Edward asked Lily.

"I'm gweat, Bella is so nice to us and she doesn't yell at us." Lily answered him with a smile. I looked at Edward and I felt he didn't like the answer. Lily returned to her seat and went back to her homework. After a minute or two, I could feel Edward staring at us. I turned my head to face him.

"What the fuck are you doing, teach them both?, you will get fired" Edward said frowning.

Lily instantly looked up and held her hand out and said, "No she will not, she pwomised." Edward pulled a dollar from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

"Guys, why don't you finish your homework and I'll be back with some snacks." I said smiling. I got up and when I arrived at the door room, I pushed Edward outside and closed the door.

"What the fuck Edward? You cannot say these things in front of them and seriously cursing?" I said angrily at Edward.

"Excuse me, this is my fucking house, I can curse whenever I want and why would you care? I give her money all the time." Edward said defensively.

"First, money is not the solution and second Lily told me about your mother and I actually don't care plus this is ridiculous, they are both in the same class, why do I have to teach them separately?."

"Well I don't know but that's what my mom wants." Edward said hesitantly then continued, "Why the fuck I'm talking to you? I'm getting out; it's your problem after all." Edward disappeared and went down stairs and left me standing. "Thanks" I muttered.

I spent two hours with Sam and Lily revising what they took from class, later when we finished Sam went to play in his room and I stayed a little longer for Lily. We played Tea Party and she allowed me to use her personal tiara, Lily was a stunning and it's amazing how she create her own world in her bedroom. Truthfully, I didn't want to leave this world too. I wanted to stay in her world and believe that all of it was true.

When it was time for them to sleep, I read for both and wished them a good night. It was eight o'clock and I went down to say goodbye. I saw Esme and she said she wanted to talk to me, she seemed upset and I knew why. We went to the kitchen and sat there.

"Listen Bella, this is my house and my rules. I want my kids to study separately, so from now on you will teach them each one in their room." She said with a strong voice.

"Excuse me Mrs Cullen but I cannot do that because I have studies to do as well as that both of them are doing great in the studies." I said defending my act.

Esme got up from her seat and stared at me in disbelief, "well then, you're fired ."

I thought about Lily and I remembered that I had promised her, "You cannot fire me; I promised your daughter that I will not get fired."

"I don't care she will forget it so please pack your stuff and get out." Who is she to talk to me like that? I grabbed my bag and was on my way out when I saw Carlisle, I had a feeling that he listened to us he looked at me and said, "Bella, you are not fired and we will see you tomorrow, thanks." Carlisle smiled at me.

I looked at Esme and saw that she was getting really mad; she left the room immediately and went upstairs. I said my thanks and left the house rapidly. When I arrived at home everything seemed normal, I saw my mom and asked her about my dad, she said he is going to stay at the hospital. because a fire had happened in a mall.

I said good night to my mom and left to my room, I saw Riley sleeping on my bed; I smiled and laid him in his small bed. I grabbed my diary and started recording the events of the day and after I finished I started to flip throw the pages and landed on one awful day.

_September 13, 2012 _

_Thursday_

_Today was bad because first it was my birthday, I just turned sixteen and second school was just perfect. I woke up and went to school. Nobody knew that it was my birthday but Tanya told everyone that it was and when I got there, I heard people muttering my name but I had no idea what they were saying. I saw Mike walking towards me alone, he stood in front of me and said, "Bella, Bella, Bella, today is your birthday and since no one brings you gifts or presents each year. We decided that we should bring you something." _

_His tone didn't seemed welcoming, I got scared and when I looked up he said, "Lauren please give me the card." Lauren extended her hand and gave the card to Mike._

"_Here Bella, happy sixteen birthday." He said smiling_

_Mike opened the card and when I looked around I saw Lauren distributing the same card to the other students. I wanted to take the card and to not open it but mike opened the card for me and placed it in front of me. I saw a picture of me and around it words of loser, lonely, disgusting, need help, pathetic. I turned my head away from it and saw all the students looking at it and laughing hysterically at the picture._

_I felt tears coming out of my eyes and then I ran like an idiot. I went home and here I am writing what had just happened. I wish I can write something about happiness, how I really want to feel it and be happy, but I cannot because this is who I am: loser, lonely, disgusting and pathetic._

I closed my diary and saw my vision was getting blurred from my tears. I wiped my eyes with my hands and went to sleeping.

**So what do you think? … I hope you liked it :P …. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

**Twitter: BookNerd93 ….. I uploaded my Christmas one shot story check it out please :P and the name of it is "From That Day"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys I'M BACK ... I haven't updated in a really long time, I had finals so I couldn't update. HAPPY NEW YEAR and I hope this year will be great for all of you.**

**PS: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters plus I'm going to write in Bella's POV because I think it the best thing to do and I don't have a beta.**

Chapter 6

Everything went well after Carlisle told me to get back to work, but I don't think Esme was happy with the news. Two weeks later, I picked Sam and Lily from school. As usual no one was at their house, but after two hours Alice came and somehow we had a misunderstanding.

We were sitting in Lily's room, doing homework when Alice knocked on the door.

"Hey guys." She said looking straight at Sam and Lily.

"Hey Alice, we are doing our homework, later Bella will play Barbie with me." Lily said excitedly. Lily was getting better with her English and especially the words that have "R" in them, I have read to her a lot in the last few days and I was so proud of her.

"Oh really? That's good" she sighed then continued, "Well I was thinking of playing with you Lily ... I mean today." she said smiling at Lily.

"Really? You would do that?" Lily said smiling.

"Of course lily anything for you."

"Well okay, I can play with Sam today." I said winking at Sam

"You don't have to Bella; I can play with him too."

I didn't like Alice playing with Lily and Sam not because I'm jealous but because I could feel something not good coming out of it.

"Oh well, I will finish with them then leave." I said smiling at Alice.

"Great."

After one hour, they finished their homework and I said goodbye to them. Lily was sad because she wanted to play with me too; I said that we have a lot of time a head of us. I was on my way to the door when I felt Alice behind me.

"I know what you are trying to do?" Alice said leaning against the stairs.

I turned around and said, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, you're trying to be friends with everyone in the family, to gain their love then turn it back on US." she said angrily.

"I'm not trying to do anything okay? Don't make up stories I'm not doing ..." she interrupted me rudely and said, "Oh please Bella, I can see what you are doing and you listen to me very carefully." Alice was in front of me face to face and her hand was pointing at me.

"You have no idea the power I have over you; in a minute I can destroy you and your entire family." I looked straight into her eyes and smiled, "bring it on."

The next day was tiring because I didn't sleep at all, insomnia was just getting bigger and bigger each time I grow up. In the past it wasn't serious like this.

School went great and no bullies because they were busy preparing for the farewell party for the students who are one year older than us. Since we are not invited to the graduation party, it was the only way to have a farewell done by us. Of course I was going and will not even think about it.

I picked Sam and Lily after school, Lily was so quiet, I didn't ask her what was wrong until we arrived at her house. After we finished studying, Sam went to play and I sat to play with Lily.

"What's wrong Lily?" I said brushing the hair of her Barbie doll.

She looked at me and I could see she was sad and unhappy, not the Lily that I know.

"Alice didn't play with me yesterday, she said she is a grown up and she had to go because she had plans to do." she said with tears in her eyes.

I can't believe Alice did that to Lily, God I want to kill her. I rearranged my position and placed Lily in my lab.

"It's okay Lily, please don't be sad. I'm with you now and I'm playing." I said playing with her hair.

"Sam saw me yesterday and he said that Alice will always be like this and I should accept it." she said staring at me.

"Honey if you want to play, always call me and I'll come to play. I'm always her for you." I said smiling then wiping her tears with my hands.

She smiled then said, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too honey, so much."

Lily's smile was back and that was the important thing. I played with Lily for another hour then said my goodbyes to Sam and Lily, I went down stairs to search for Alice so I can have a nice talk with her. I heard footsteps coming out of the kitchen, Alice came out and when my eyes found hers, I lost control.

"I can't believe you, how could you do this to your younger sister. She just wanted to play with you and all of a sudden you said you can't ... I would kill to have a sister like her so innocent and beautiful; you had broken her to pieces. I had to wipe her tears that were the reason of you hurting her."

I could feel tears in my eyes and someone came behind me and I looked around, it was Edward. I looked at him then Alice.

"Excuse me, your job is babysitting my younger brothers not coming, raising your voice at me and I had plans yesterday." she said defensively.

Did she say plans? I wanted to kill her and I was on my way to grab her hair, when Edward grabbed me by the waist and said, "stop it Bella."

I raised my voice, shouting at her, "well then why did you say you could play with her? Sam knew that you will not play with him so he didn't say anything because he knew his sister is always like this and will never change but Lily is the one who got so sad that when you were laughing today at school, she was hurting all day because of yesterday."

I got away from Edward's grip angrily and took my bag then got out of the house and slammed the door. I probably did a bad thing inside but I had to do it because they deserve it. I hoped the next day would be less tense and more relaxing.

**How was it? Review please, tell me your opinions and any questions you want to ask …. I'll update next week for sure.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello guys, I'm back with Chapter 7 I hope you will like it, review and enjoy it.**

**PS: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters plus I'm going to write in Bella's POV because I think it the best thing to do and I don't have a beta.**

Chapter 7

The farewell party was on Saturday and Carlisle told me to have a day off so I can go to the party, but I explained to him that I was not going.

When Saturday came, I went to the Cullen's house after lunch. Sam and Lily were waiting for me to take them to the park. I got out of my car and knocked on the door.

"Hey Bella." Carlisle said smiling then continued, "Lily and Sam will be down in a minute. Where are you planning to take them?"

"Ummm ... Just to the park and later taking them out for a dinner, we will be back before eight." I said grinning.

"Great."

Carlisle said he was going to California with Esme to arrange something for them in addition to that he asked me to sleep at their house two nights and of course I can't say no to him. I could see how Carlisle seemed sad all the time; I can see it in his eyes. He is just a good dad and its sad how he is always trying to gather the family.

Sam and Lily were amazing; we had so much at the park. They goofed around and made fun of each other. When it was dinner time, I took them to Buffalo Wings. Both of them truly loved their family I could say that because of the funny stories, but the sad thing is that when they moved here before two years everything changed. Lily explained to me when they were in California they would go every week to the beach and she confessed that she missed it.

We arrived at eight to their house, as usual Lily went playing with her dolls and Sam went to play PS3. Alice and Edward were getting ready to go to the party. I didn't want to think about them because if I did I will be upset.

I went down stairs to bring snacks for Lily and Sam. I entered the kitchen and started cutting fresh cucumber and carrots for them. Esme insisted to make them eat it before going to bed in addition to a hot glass of milk. I never listened to Esme's rules but I think this rule is good even though I'm against everything she said.

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs; I looked up and saw Alice in a beautiful purple dress that went to her knees. Lily entered the room and at once said, "You look beautiful Alice."

Alice sneered and said, "I always do." and then looked at me, "poor Bella, can't go to the party."

"Actually Alice, Carlisle told me to take the day off and go, but I said no because going to a party full of idiots is actually boring." I said raising my eye brows.

"Oh Bella, I forgot you don't have a boyfriend to go with, I think that's the real reason." she said laughing.

She was just trying to irritate me and it was not working I'm not the old Bella anymore, "you know what, Alice the reason why I don't want to go is none of your business."

Edward was now standing behind Alice looking beautiful in his black suit, Lily came and stood beside me and said, "We actually don't need you; me and Bella are having so much fun." I looked down at Lily and remembered that she was in the kitchen too. When Lily said that, Edward instantly looked up at me and I think he saw red.

"Let's go Alice; there is no use of us standing here." Edward said frowning.

Lily left the room to prepare for us to have a tea party and that I will drink tea and she will drink her hot milk, Edward got out of the house and Alice looked at me saying, "You will pay." I ignored her and went upstairs following Lily.

Carlisle called me when I was playing with Lily; he wanted to check on Sam and Lily if they were doing well after that I said my good night to Sam and went to Lily's huge bed.

"Hey Lily." I said smiling at her.

"Hey Bella, can you please do my hair?" she smiled and I saw she changed her outfit to a pink pajamas.

I got on the bed and did her hair as she said a braid ponytail. We slept immediately. Lily was so cute in her sleep, she kept hugging me all the time and I didn't mind it at all, but after five hours I woke up and went down stairs to the kitchen. It was amazing at how much time I slept, I never slept like that before, it was weird.

Alice and Edward didn't arrive yet and I was starting to feel worried, because the party ends at twelve and at that time it was one o'clock.

I was drinking my hot chocolate when I heard a three strong knocks on the door and I instantly felt afraid, I went to the door and asked who it is. It turned out that it was Edward's frightened voice.

I opened the door and saw Edward holding Alice in his arms, I looked at Alice and I saw her face with blood and her hand too.

"Oh My God, what happened Edward?"

Edward placed Alice on the couch and went to the kitchen and brought a pack of ice and a towel.

"I don't know what happened, I called her when the party was about to finish and then this girl pushed her on the stairs and a minute later I saw her laying there. All the students freaked out and I immediately took her. Thank God Jasper was there to help me and now we are here, I ordered Jasper to go home." Edward said in a frustrating voice.

"My head hurts." Alice said in a pain voice.

I hurried to her side and grabbed the towel and the ice pack from Edward. After one hour I changed Alice clothes and her face was now clear, it turned out that the blood in her face was from a small scratch above her eyes.

Edward was beside me asking what can he do to help, I told him nothing but he did not listen, afterward I gave Alice two pills of Panadol and she fell asleep right away.

Edward looked exhausted so I said, "Edward you should go and sleep. I'll stay beside her and check if she needs anything."

"No, I'm happy staying here. Plus I'm scared you will do something to her." he said crossing his hands and putting his legs up on the table.

I didn't like what he said; I helped his sister for the past hour and now he think I'll do something to her. If I really wanted to do something, I would have gone to bed and saved me the time. "I will do nothing to her; stop being an asshole and go to sleep. I slept for five hours and I'm wide awake now."

"Yeah about that, why were you awake?" he said raising his eye brows.

"Because I was, now go and sleep." Edward later decided to go to sleep but before he went he said, "just because you did something good for my sister, does not makes us friend." he left the room before I could answer him.

I could not believe Edward, he is an idiot. I grabbed my book, sat on the opposite couch so I could watch Alice, in case she needed something and then I started reading.

**How was it? Review please, tell me your opinions and any questions you want to ask …. I'll update next week for sure.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is HERE guys, hope you will like it …. REVIEW PLEASE.**

**PS: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters plus I'm going to write in Bella's POV because I think it the best thing to do and I don't have a beta.**

Chapter 8

"Bella, Bella. Please wake up." I heard a little voice calling for me.

"Please Bella, help." another small voice said with a worried voice. I opened my eyes and instantly saw Lily crying and Sam shaking me.

"What's wrong guys?" I said standing up from the couch. Sam and lily went to the other couch that Alice is sleeping on.

Sam looked at Alice asking, "why is she shaking?".

I went to Alice's couch immediately and started waking her slowly.

"Alice, Alice. Please open your eyes." I said calmly, then continued, "Sam go wake Edward up and tell him to cut an onion and bring it to me now."

Alice was shaking with closed eyes, but I could see she was tense. Her hands shut like a fist ball. I took the water beside the table and started splashing water at her. She relaxed but her eyes were still closed.

I couldn't take it anymore; Alice was not waking up so I threw all the water I was holding in her face. Alice opened her eyes and started saying, "What the hell?".

"Oh thank God." I said smiling and sinking back on the couch.

I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. Sam and Lily came running to Alice's side hugging her.

Edward entered the living room with the onion in his hand, "well if I waited for you, your sister would have died."

"What happened?" Alice said looking up from her shoulder while hugging both.

"I think you had a bad dream, you had a bad fever last night." I explained to her.

Alice looked at her arms and said, "I remember now."

"I thought you would keep an eye on her, I would have stayed up all night." Edward said angrily.

I rose up on my feet saying, "God Edward, why do you make things a big deal? I slept at seven o'clock. She was fine at that time and now it's nine. I just slept for two hours and I didn't know this would have happened. You are such an ungrateful person. I'm tired of being a good person. All I want is peace and have a normal teenage life. Going to parties and enjoying it, to have a best friend." I said smiling sadly with tears coming down. "God, I don't even have a friend to have a best friend." I said throwing my hands in the air.

I wiped my tears then saw everyone staring back at me. Sam was watching me, while Lily was crying. I looked at Alice with tears filled in her eyes and I looked back at Edward, his face held no emotion.

I exited the living room and went upstairs. I didn't want to talk about these things; I didn't even know how I said them.

Sam and Lily came after ten minutes; they hugged me and said they loved me. I didn't get out from Lily's room. I saw my laundry finished and dry, so I began folding them on the bed when I heard a knock on the door. It was Alice; she came and sat on the other side of the bed.

"Thank you." she said looking down at her lap.

"Welcome."

"I can't be your friend, and I can't change." she said angrily.

I looked up at her clarifying what u said before, "I didn't ask you to me my friend plus there is nothing wrong with being a good person."

She stood up defensively saying, "are you saying I'm a bad person?"

"Of course you are, you bully people at school. You call them bad nicknames and you tell them they are ugly, dirty and disgusting. Do you remember Rosalie? When you told her that she looks dirty and ugly. Do you know she works two jobs to support her family and her education? Do you know her father can't work because he can't walk? That's why she doesn't look pretty all the time for you, because she put her family needs before her needs."

Alice eyes grew at the Minton of Rosalie's father; she looked down at the ground saying, "I'm sorry."

"You are saying sorry to the wrong person." I said staring at her.

Alice left the room and went down stairs. The rest of the day was good also nothing bad happened, the house was so quiet and everyone was mostly in their rooms.

I went home when Carlisle came and he told me to have time off and I said I will. One week left for school and then No more studying for three months.

The last week in school was crazy, we would go to make the exam and then leave. I was happy that I will not see the most annoying people every day, but I had to see Edward every day because I was going to babysit Sam and Lily.

Another party was held in the last day of school everyone went and I did too. It was held in none other than the Cullen's house. At noon I watched Sam and Lily, they came to help in the kitchen. I made Lunch for them while Alice was preparing the drinks and food for the party.

I didn't talk to Alice after what happened in Lily's room, we just stopped talking. Carlisle called and said that he will come late because there was emergency in the hospital while Esme went out with her friends.

Sam and Lily ate, afterward we played monopoly and Uno. I loved them so much because they were amazing. They always made me happy even when I was down also they would just come and hug me. I heard the ringing of the door and I knew people were starting to come, I could hear people screaming and laughing. Lily was getting sleepy and tired, so I read a story to her and then she slept, I didn't want to go down stairs because if I do, problems would start and I would be angry and sad. I stayed tonight at the Cullen's house because Carlisle asked me and told me he's scared that something will happen and he knows Edward and Alice will not pay attention to Sam and Lily.

I took my laptop, started checking my emails and twitter account when someone opened the door quickly. I looked up from my laptop and saw Mike entering the room drunk. I got up from the bed slowly to not wake Lily.

"Get out Mike, the party is downstairs not here." I said in a slow angrily voice.

Mike was holding a beer in his hand and the other hand was free, he put his hand on my cheeks and I instantly shook it off.

"Get out Mike." I said angrily and pushing him back. Mike was holding both of his hands around my waist. I hit him in the face and he got back three steps, he was outside the door now. I was about to shut the door with the lock when he came pushing the door, he was so strong but then I looked behind him it was Edward.

"What the fuck Mike?" Edward held Mike from his neck, started punching him hard in the face. I went to Edward and tried to tell him to stop, but he wouldn't. A couple of guys heard what happened and came to separate Edward from Mike. Alice later declared that the party ended.

**Did you like it? Review please, tell me your opinions and any questions you want to ask …. I'll update next week for sure.**

**Follow me on twitter: BookNerd93**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry for updating late. I'm back to uni and I don't have time to write and keep up with it so I decided to write it short and when I can I will try my best to write a long one :D**

**PS: This story will be in Bella's point of view and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters …. ENJOY IT and review**

Chapter 9

I couldn't forget Edward's face when he punched Mike, he was furious, angry and he couldn't control his emotions. After the guys separated him from Mike, he asked me if Mike did anything and I said no. Edward later went to his room and his friends left the house immediately.

I didn't know how to sleep so I went downstairs and saw Alice cleaning the living room. Drinks and food were all over the place; I grabbed a plastic bag and started cleaning with her. Alice looked up; she half smiled to me and continued to pick up the leftovers.

We stayed for another two hours cleaning and wiping the floors, later I told Alice good night and went upstairs.

The next day Silence filled the house, I played with Lily and Sam most of the time. Since school finished I was really happy that there was no more of spending eight hours at school and Sam and Lily were happy that summer had just started and they planned on how they want to spend it by explaining their list full list to me, they told me about traveling with their parents and I got overwhelmed over that because I will finally have some alone time.

Carlisle and Esme arrived on Monday; I was playing with Sam and Lily monopoly when Carlisle called me. I went downstairs; saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the couch. They had serious faces which caused me to freak out a bit, I hoped I wouldn't get fired because I loved Sam and Lily also the money was great.

"Hey Bella." Carlisle sad smiling, I smiled back at him and sat on the opposite couch.

"I think that Lily told you we are leaving for a family vocation right?" Carlisle asked nervously.

"Yeah she did, and I'm really happy for them." I said knowingly.

Carlisle looked at Esme then at me saying, "Yeah the kids miss California so much so I decided I'll take them there and see their old Friends, I also thought about Sam and Lily, they became so close to you. I don't think they remember California so I thought about you, I'm inviting you to come with us, you will love it."

I couldn't get the idea in my head he wanted me to go with them, I would I love to go and have fun with Sam and Lily. California is an amazing place of people my age ... Partying, enjoying life, the beach, boyfriend and girlfriends hanging around. I instantly thought of what would Edward and Alice think? What will they do when they know I'm going with them? Probably get mad and go insane.

"um, this is like a big and huge offer, I can't just accept it easily Carlisle." I replied nervously.

"Bella, you re in whether you like it or not ... We are leaving this Thursday and we will return after one month, I'm sure you will have fun and don't worry about Edward or Alice I'll talk to them." Carlisle smiled and Esme looked at me smiling.

Something was off, first they were willing to pay my ticket in addition to go to California. Second, Esme was smiling at me which was weird. I didn't know how to answer them so I just smiled and nodded my head saying, "thanks".

I informed my parents about going with them and my mom got mad about it, but dad said that I should go and have fun. My mom later said ok and on one condition, if something bad happened I will come back immediately.

On Tuesday I took Sam and Lily to the park, they saw some of their friends there and I kept watching them carefully. I wanted to take them back but Lily insisted to stay and play with her friend so I said ok. When Sam and Lily finished playing, I took them back to their house afterwards I wanted to walk in the streets and think about everything that is going out with me.

I went to one of my favorite book shop and the name of it was "Book Lovers", it described my relationship towards books. I looked through the windows and saw there weren't many people so I decided to go and buy a new book to read.

I entered and said hello to Emily, she was the manager of the book store the Library she did was huge, so I decided to go to the romantic category and looked at the books.

There were so many awesome books to buy; therefore I was going to choose one in the end. I was looking at Shakespeare love stories when I felt someone behind me.

I turned around and saw Edward staring at me, What was he doing here? I didn't know what to say so I cleared my throat and smiled waving the book I was carrying.

Edward nodded smiling then saying," just wanted to buy a book for Lily."

Did he just say he was going to buy a book for Lily? What was going on with him? ... Well I couldn't believe what he said, but I was happy that he was going to buy something for Lily, I smiled because Lily will be happy.

Edward's phone rang; he took his phone out of his jacket and answered it.

"Hey dad, yeah I'm going to be late ... I'm going to Emmett's house later ... Do I have to come home just to tell me? ... Dad please just tell me already." Edward was getting frustrated.

I saw Edward frowning, then he looked up at me nearly shouting, "she's coming with us?" and I knew what Carlisle was telling him.

**So what do you think? … I hope you liked it :P …. Please review pwetty please :D and tell me your thoughts.**

**Twitter: BookNerd93 **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, sorry for updating late. I'm in AMERICA now and I'm busy with taking summer courses. I'll try to update next week … **

**PS: This story will be in Bella's point of view and I don't own Twilight or any of the characters …. ENJOY IT and review …**

Chapter 10

I was looking directly at Edward, he was furious and mad. He went away and started shouting at the phone. After he finished his call with Carlisle, he went to the cashier and bought the book. Edward did not even look at me; I wish I could know why he hated me so much. It was not like I would go out and hang with him all day in California.

I cleared my throat and went to buy the book. After that I went to my house to start packing my bags. I saw mom leaning at my door, arms crossed and frowning.

"Call me when you arrive there okay?"

I looked back at her and said," Sure mom".

She came forward, sat on the bed and started folding my cloths with me.

"Bella if anything happens, call me as soon as possible okay?"

"Mom, why are you so worried? I'm going to be fine and what's the worst thing that could happen?" I said smiling to make her feel better.

"It's just that ... Ummm ... Nothing sweetie ... Have fun."

I didn't ask her what she was thinking because I could feel she was uncomfortable so I just dropped the subject.

Thursday morning I said my goodbyes to my parents; my mother hugged me like it was the last day of my life. I was sad because I know she will miss me a lot, after all she only has me. Dad gave me money and ordered me to all them every day.

There was no direct flight to California that's why it was a long flight. On the second plane each and every one of us sat in different seats I saw myself sitting next to Edward. He didn't look at me, not even once.

Lily and Sam were hyperactive; when we landed there, Lily stayed by my side and gave me all the details about California. Where to shop, eat and play games, for a minute I felt she was talking about the places she misses and wants to go there.

Carlisle was busy with keeping us all together and Esme was actually good maybe she was happy she finally came to California.

"Let's go kids, the car is here." Carlisle said smiling.

From the airport till their house it was more than 20 minutes. I couldn't believe I was in California; I looked from the windows of the car and saw how alive it was. After two minutes Carlisle stopped the car.

"YAY, we are finally here." Lily started jumping up and down. She ran to the house. The house was beautiful; in front of it was the beach. The first thing that I did was walking toward the beach I smelled the air and it was amazing. The sea was so refreshing and relaxing.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked smiling and holding me hands.

"I love it."

Lily went inside; I turned around and walked to the house. I looked up and saw Edward facing me, and the first thing he said while frowning, "you're here for babysitting and watching my brothers. You are not here to have fun."

I just stared at him and said defensively, "Excuse me; I'm here because your dad asked me to be here ... I never wanted come here, I know I'm going to watch the kids and to take care of them while you go around and have fucking fun with your friends. Excuse me because my way of fun is going to be watching the fucking beach." I took a deep breath then continued, "Listen Edward I'm here now for the rest of the summer and if you don't like it, I don't give a shit."

I stormed in the house angry at what Edward has said, on my way to my room I saw Carlisle smiling at me, I smiled back and went to my new room. I sat on the bed and I was shocked of what Edward said. I just wanted to look at the beach, was it a sin?.

I heard a knock on the door and saw Lily entering the room. "I'm sorry." Lily Said. Lily came and sat down next to me then hugged me around my waist.

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything?"

Lily hesitated for a moment then said, "Edward is always making you sad, I don't like it when you are sad."

I felt terrible; the last thing I want was to make Lily or Sam sad. I wanted to Kill Edward, Probably the next time I would see him.

"Ummmm Lily, don't be sad. It was only a misunderstanding, I'm always happy when I'm with you. Where do you want to go tomorrow?"

Lily unhooked her arms around my waist and yelled, "ZOO".

I laughed and said, "The zoo it is."

We were having our dinner when Carlisle informed us that he and Esme will be busy tomorrow. Alice immediately told them that wants to see her friends and that she will come back late. Edward said that her wants to go and buy a new skateboard, I told Carlisle that I will take Lily and Sam to the zoo. I saw Edward glaring at me, but I ignored him and returned to my dish.

Before tucking Lily and Sam in the bed, I decided to read a story for them. After that I went to my room and started reading_ Wuthering Heights_, I read it in school but I wanted to read it again for fun. Since insomnia is always there for me, I closed the book and wore my shorts and a tank top. I went downstairs and opened the front door, I wanted to walk on the beach it was cold outside and I cursed myself for not bring a jacket.

I laid down on the sand and was facing the sky. The sky was clear which made the stars shine bright. After a couple of minutes I saw a shooting star, I was speechless because I once heard that people should make a wish if they saw a shooting star, so I did and I wished for someone to love me for me, the dull and boring Bella. I know that was a lot to ask for but I didn't care.

I heard footsteps behind me, I sat and looked around but I saw nothing. I got up and decided to walk back because I felt that someone was staring at me. The house was far away so it would take me at least ten minutes to walk back. I was walking and rushing to the house, and then I felt a strong hand on my shoulders. I through the person's hand and kept running towards the house, I looked behind me and saw a man with a bottle of wine stumbling and running towards me.

He grabbed my hand and said," come here, I will not bite you." His voice was hoarse and loud. I yanked my arm from him and run full speed to the house; I entered closed the door. My heart was beating fast; I looked from the window and saw no one. I heard footsteps behind me, turned around and instantly started hitting the man.

**So what do you think? EXCITING right? … I hope you liked it :P …. Please review pwetty please: D and tell me your thoughts. Even if you are a guest PLEASE REVIEW …. I'll promise that I'll update next week … take care guys :) BYE**


End file.
